


A missing piece

by bookspark



Series: Harry Potter Drabbles [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, HP: Epilogue Compliant, POV George Weasley, Post DH, dealing with character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-29
Updated: 2007-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-26 04:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7561198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookspark/pseuds/bookspark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George comes home from the war</p>
            </blockquote>





	A missing piece

**Author's Note:**

> Found this while looking through my old fics. It was the beginning of something I was going to start, but here, have a George mini-scene:

George stands in the doorway and stares. Stares at the clothes strewn across the floor, bed covers rumpled and papers spread across the table. Everything had the distinct look, feel, smell of Fred. George leaned against the side of the doorway, fists clenched. 

Everyone had gone back to the Burrow when they left Hogwarts. Everyone had set huddled together, quite and subdued, mourning in their own way. George had stayed as long as he could handle it; then stood up abruptly, shook his head and turned on the spot, Disapparating back to their-no _his_ shop.

Now that he was alone, he could let himself fall apart like he’d wanted to since he saw his twin’s body. George closed his eyes and his breath caught. His slid down the side of the doorway, crumpling onto the ground with a sob.


End file.
